


This Undercover Love

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Batfamily Loves [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dance fighting, F/M, Galas, Gen, Get Together, Its a Thing, Jason Todd's Death (mentioned), Lazarus Pit (mentioned), Pit Madness (mentioned), Realizing Feelings, Recon Mission, Sewing (mentioned), Sorta Love Confession, Undercover, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Rumors are flying about a miracle cure that will fix every ailment, even death. So Bruce sends Jason and Damian to go search.  Mari decides she should help her boyfriend and has their friend Lana, a new vigilante named Hunter, join with. You can never be too safe when getting info about a dangerous cure.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Lana Grayson, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Lana Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lana Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Batfamily Loves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	This Undercover Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I saw this on Tumblr n just had to do it. The original thing was two people, but I made it four. I hope I did it justice n that you enjoy it!! This did push back the publishing of ch 8 of ‘A New Hero’, but oh well. Life also did that. This just added a single day to the push back. But no matter, I hope you enjoy this! Ps, Lana is a meta, she’s able to feel when someone lies to her. She gets this feeling(kinda like spider-senses i guess) whenever someone lies. When the person is telling the truth, she doesn’t get any type of feeling. Makes sense?  
> Here’s the inspiration/prompt/trope thing!!: https://minightrose.tumblr.com/post/190471805736/tessathompsun-tessathompsun-best-trope

Marinette smiled as she walked into the room. Damian was talking quietly with Jason about their mission. But as soon as she entered, it stopped. He smiled softly at her. “You look amazing, Angel,” he replied as she walked over and smoothed down the pink, layered ball gown she made for the mission **(the leaked dress)**.

“Thank you, Dove,” she replied pressing a quick kiss to Damian’s lips before looking back to the door she came from. They were in the manor getting ready after being briefed once more by Bruce. “Lana, come on in!” Mari called out as she moved her braided hair over her shoulder.

A young red-haired woman walked into the entrance hall nervously. She tangled her hands together to keep them from her intricately braided hair that had flowers placed within it. And to not pat down the shimmery dress, the sides of the bodice were a deep blue/purple color while the front and back were pale pinks with only one sleeve on her right shoulder. Around her waist were pale pink flowers with black detailing and vines. The skirt underneath the sheer fabric was pale pink while the sheer fabric above was shimmering pale pink with the same deep blue/purple on the sides, in the middle before going back to pink.

“H-hey,” she mumbled looking down at the floor.

“You look amazing, Lana,” Mari replied taking the woman’s hands into her own.

“Well, you did make the dress,” Lana argued with a small smile at the teen who returned it.

“Well, gotta make sure we can do anything in these dresses,” Mari replied before turning to the boys. When she saw Jason’s face, she stifled a laugh. “What do you think, Jason?” she asked and Lana looked up at him nervously. Jason could only stare at his friend and teammate. He knew she was beautiful, had said it occasionally when she needed the confidence boost, but it really stood out with her wearing the dress. Damian elbowed his brother with a smirk which had Jason startling out of his daze, looking away with a faint blush as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You look beautiful, Lana,” Jason agreed and a faint blush grew on her cheeks at that, especially since she knew he wasn’t lying.

“Thank you,” Lana replied giving him a small smile before looking at the other two. “Are we ready?” she asked and everyone shared a look.

“First, you’ll need these if you want to call for backup,” Bruce called walking into the room and held a hand out with four earpieces that matched their skin tone. They each grabbed one and put it in their ears. “Have what you need?”

They each nodded. Mari and Lana both moved the skirt of their dresses to show a hidden pocket that had a weapon they used along with a small packet of tools. Jason and Damian moved their tux jackets to show their weapon of choice. “We do. Did Babs hack into the camera’s inside?” Jason asked and Bruce nodded.

“She did. She’s linked to your comms and will be able to warn you of anything that she sees. Remember, we don’t know what Chad Brown is capable of. So don’t let your guards down,” Bruce replied and they all nodded.

“Of course. How were you able to get us invites though, Bruce?” Lana asked and Bruce smiled.

“It was very easy,” Bruce said with a pause as his smile turned into a smirk. “He sent the invites hoping I’d show up,” he finished and Lana gave a short laugh at that.

“Of course. Should have realized,” she said shaking her head.

“You should have,” Jason agreed and Lana swatted her hand against his arm.

“Just so you know, Chad is going to think you two are a couple,” Bruce replied looking at Jason and Lana. He didn’t have to tell Damian and Mari since it’d be redundant to tell the couple to act couply. Lana stiffened ever so slightly at that and gave a soft glare at Bruce who continued smirking. She didn’t know how’d she survive the night pretending to be dating her crush. A crush everyone in the Wayne family, except for Jason, knew about.

She took a deep breath and started nodding. “Of course, Bruce,” she replied while Jason nodded himself.

“Off you go then. Don’t want to be late,” Bruce said and the four nodded understanding. Jason linked arms with Lana and led her down to the limo Alfred was waiting beside.

“Don’t worry, Lana. Pretending to be a couple won’t be so bad,” Jason replied and Lana nodded.

“I’m not worried about that,” Lana replied as they reached the bottom of the staircase and entered the limo.

“Then what has you so nervous?” he asked as Mari and Damian entered. Damian just smirked while Mari gave a sympathetic smile.

“It’s her first time at a Gala, and her first time using her powers,” Mari offered when she saw Lana’s panicked face. Thankfully Jason didn’t see it, nor did he see Lana smiling gratefully.

“Yup, that’s it!” Lana replied and Jason took one of her hands into his and patted it.

“Don’t worry. Just do your best, I believe in you. Ok?” Jason said quietly and Lana smiled at that softly and nodded.

“Ya, thanks,” she replied quietly.

“No problem,” Jason replied before looking at his younger brother and Mari. “You two ready?”

“Tt, of course we are. This is a simple recon mission. We’ll be lucky if we could sneak into his office,” Damian answered.

“Well, that’s why you have us there,” Lana replied and Mari nodded.

“What are you two going to do?”

Lana smiled at Jason who smirked. “We plan to dance. We have been practicing, so if we’re lucky, the dance should distract everyone while you sneak off,” Jason replied and they nodded.

“We’re here,” Alfred called and they looked out the window to the small manor Mr. Brown owned. Apparently he had a ballroom to throw his Gala in. A Gala that most likely funded his next questionable project. Alfred reached the door and opened it for them. The four slid out of the limo and looked up at the building as people lined up to enter. A few glanced at them but didn’t say much.

Linking arms, the four walked up to the line and waited. Lana took a deep breath as Jason patted her arm. They soon reached the entrance and Jason held out the invitation to the man. The man nodded and the went in. Damian and Mari soon came in after them. They walked through the ballroom keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

“Ah, you’re Bruce Wayne’s children, correct?” a male voice asked coming behind them. The four stopped and turned around to see the man in question. “Chad Brown,” he greeted and Jason gave him a polite smile.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Brown. I’m Bruce’s second eldest Jason Todd. This is my date, Lana Grayson,” Jason introduced and Chad took Lana’s hand into his and pressed a kiss to it. She gave him a slightly strained smile and quickly pulled her hand back.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Brown,” she replied.

“This is my youngest brother, Damian Wayne,” Jason said pointing to Damian who nodded before gesturing to Mari, “and his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he finished and Chad did the same to Mari while smiling at the two Wayne’s.

“You two can go, I need to borrow these boys quickly,” Chad said and both Lana and Mari gave him a sharp smile.

“Of course, I’m sure whatever you’ll be talking to them about is dreadfully boring,” Lana replied with a slight tilt of her head. “Come Mari, why don’t we look around the ballroom,” Lana replied linking arms with Mari and the two walked around the room, taking note of everything.

The two turned to Chad with leveled looks. “So, what did you want to talk to us about?” Jason asked and Chad smiled.

“Well first things first! Is Bruce going to show up tonight?” Chad asked and the two shook their heads.

“Father couldn’t come so he asked us to go instead. Wanted us to check everything out and see if it was worth it,” Damian replied tersely and Chad nodded.

“Ok, so, Jason,” he started and Jason raised an eyebrow at the man in question, “you died, or got close to death, quite a few years ago, right?” he asked and Jason stiffened at that.

“I was in a coma, yes. What about it?” he answered with a sharp edge to his tone, he didn’t like thinking back to when he was dead. Damian was glaring at Chad who didn’t seem to notice either. It was a miracle that Chad hadn’t pissed off the wrong person yet and been killed.

“Well, this Gala is to raise funds to start figuring out how to make a cure, if you will, for all injuries. I’m calling it a ‘Miracle Pit’. Had it been made when you were in your coma, you wouldn’t have been in one long,” Chad said and Jason’s eyes narrowed. He looked over at Damian who had the same look as him.

“Where will it be made?” he asked slowly and Chad smirked. He then leaned in and talked softly to avoid being heard.

“To keep it safe, it’s going to be made and tested in a small town by the name of Nanda Parbat,” Chad whispered and the two stiffened at that.

“We’ll....tell our father about your project. We should get back to our dates now,” Jason replied with a nod and the two left before Chad could say another word. Lana and Mari stood next to a wall in the back that was next to a door. The two made their way over and they tilted their heads.

“So, what did he want?” Lana asked and the two scowled.

“He’s planning on doing something with the Lazerus Pit in Nanda Parbat,” Jason said quietly and the two girls scowled too.

“This door leads to an office. If your correct, the info should be on the computer,” Lana replied just as quiet.

“Guess will find out,” Mari replied before jerking her head toward the dance floor. “Time for your distraction.” Jason and Lana nodded and linked arms before walking to the middle of the dance floor. They turned to face each other with soft smiles. Jason took one of Lana’s hands in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. When the band started the next song, they started twirling about gracefully.

People slowly stopped dancing to watch the two dancing before making room for them. Everyone was soon watching the two but didn’t see the smirk in their smiles. Jason picked Lana up and twirled her to the crowd’s delight. A small laugh left her as the crowd clapped when he set her down. As they clapped, Damian and Mari slipped through the door and headed toward the computer in the office.

The song soon ended and the two smiled at each other as the room clapped. Soon another song started and they started dancing once more, but it wasn’t meant to distract so others joined them. “Do you think he actually got the League to work with him?” Lana whispered.

“I don’t know. But I’m afraid of what he promised them if he did,” Jason whispered back.

“Agreed, who knows how people would react to the pit’s magic.”

“There will be a lot of Pit Madness that’s for sure. It will be hard to protect everyone from that.”

“Yes. Who knows what the Pit Madness will be like for people who don’t know who killed them. It could be quiet deadly,” Lana whispered as they reached the edge of the floor. A hand tapped on Lana’s shoulder and the two stopped and saw Chad behind her. “Yes, Mr. Brown?”

Chad smiled charmingly at them and Lana felt an unease start. “I was hoping to have a dance with you, Miss Grayson,” Chad said and Lana glanced over at Jason and nodded to him. He nodded back and Lana turned back to Chad with a polite smile.

“Of course, Mr. Brown. It would be unkind of me to deny the host a dance,” she replied and Chad smiled.

“Thank you, Miss Grayson,” Chad replied taking her hand. He then takes her to the middle of the floor and started dancing. “So, have you known the Wayne’s for a long time?” he asked.

“I’ve known them for a few years. They’re a nice family,” Lana answered, forcing herself to be relaxed even though Chad’s hand was slowly trailing down her waist.

“Ah, that they are. I was wondering, would you be able to put in a good word for me?” he asked and Lana moved her hand and pulled Chad’s arm back up to her waist with a polite smile.

“How so?”

“Well, you see, it would mean the world to me in the Wayne family donated money for this project. It’s to help heal people of anything,” he said and Lana’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. Have you been working on it for long? I imagine it was hard to figure out how to make this cure,” Lana asked and Chad smirked at her.

“Oh, anything that helps people is hard. It took me years to figure it out,” Chad replied and a horrible feeling washed over her. But she made sure he didn’t know anything was up.

“That’s true. The people are lucky to have someone that would spend years trying to figure out a cure to heal everything,” Lana replied and Chad pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. She couldn’t hide the shudder when he did that. She was just lucky he didn’t notice it apparently.

“They indeed are lucky. I wouldn’t be surprised if they reacted crazily from how grateful they are for this,” he whispered into her ear. “I bet Jason and Damian both know how they would react, hmm?” Lana pulled back harshly.

“I should get back to Jason, I’m sure he wants to dance with me some more,” she replied and walked away to find Jason. She found him waiting where Chad had interrupted them.

“Are you ok?” he muttered and she nodded.

“Yes, but....” she trailed off as they started dancing once more, “I think he knows. About you and Damian. He said he wouldn’t be surprised if people went crazy, bet that you two know how they would react,” Lana whispered and Jason hummed with a frown.

“ _We’ve been found. Cover’s blown_ ,” Mari’s voice said through the comm and the two stiffened.

“Copy, get out of there,” Lana whispered and watched as some men moved toward the door Mari and Damian went through. She nodded to Jason and they spun their way over quickly. They soon reached the door right as the men did.

“You’re not allowed over here,” a guard said and Lana smirked with Jason. Jason picked Lana up, as he twirled her she stuck her foot out and knocked the guard out. Jason set Lana down and spun her out so they were connected by only one hand. His other hand punched a guard coming at them.

By this point, people saw the fighting and scrambled out of the building. Lana spun back in and turned to face Jason. A man came from behind, holding a cop’s nightstick. Lana stepped to Jason’s side, her right arm straight and holding Jason’s hand, and her left bent to hold Jason’s outstretched arm. She kicked her right foot up, catching the man on his chin causing him to go backwards. Jason did the same and kicked another guard in the chest.

They then separated and grabbed two different guards. Lana pulled the guard into a dance. The guard started picking her up and she kicked out, hitting a different guard. She then wrapped an arm around his neck before flipping over his head. Her heels clicked onto the floor and the guard’s hands scrambled against her arm. After a bit, the man went unconscious and she let him drop.

Meanwhile, Jason brought a guard close and smirked. He straightened his arms and swung the man about, hitting a couple of other guards. He glanced over at Lana as she worked through the guards herself. She was entirely focused on the men around her. _Damn, she’s good_ , he thought. He then moved the close, his arm keeping the guy close while his other reached into his jacket. He then spun the guard out and let go, practically throwing the guard from the spin into two other guards that were stumbling to their feet. In his other hand was his gun full of rubber bullets. He raised it to the two other guards coming at him and pulled the trigger. The two guards went down onto the ground groaning in pain. One last guard looked over at them and Lana reached into the secret pocket and pulled out the escrimas there. With a spin, she threw it at the guards head. The man landed with a thump and could only groan.

She spun toward Jason as she threw the escrimas and Jason caught her in a dip. “Heh, nice moves out there,” Jason said with a smile.

“Back atcha. We work well together, huh?” Lana responded and Jason gave a soft chuckle.

“We do,” Jason agreed and stared into Lana’s eyes, his eyes flicked across her face as he slowly eased her back up onto her feet. “Lana, I....” he trailed off and Lana smiled gently at him. She gently bit her lip while hope filled her eyes. Jason stared into her eyes, getting lost in them. Mari and Damian came out of the side room with a sigh but stopped when they saw them.

“Yes?” she asked softly and Jason swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I think I really like you. Would you go out with me?” he asked at last and Lana beamed at him and started nodding.

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you!” Lana answered and Jason pulled her into a hug.

“Finally!” Mari shouted and the two startled and pulled away to look at them. “I thought you’d never ask her out Jay,” Mari continued shaking her head and Lana started laughing as she put her forehead against Jason’s chest.

“W-what!?” Jason yelled out and Damian shook his head at the two. “What are you talking about, Mari!?” Jason demanded as the two started walking out.

“Lana will tell ya,” Mari called back as they went through the doors. Lana laughed softly with a faint blush. She linked arms with Jason after picking up her escrimas and started leading him out.

“What is she talking about?” Jason asked as they went out the door.

“I’ve...uh...I’ve had a crush on you for a little while now. And...Mari and Dami have known about it for a while,” Lana said, her blush grew a bit. Jason looked a bit shocked himself and a faint blush appeared to his cheeks as well.

“Ooh,” was all he said and Lana nodded.

“Ya.”

“Well, I plan to make it worth the wait then,” Jason said leading them to the car where Mari and Dami were waiting.

“It already is,” Lana replied getting into the car while the other two laugh as Jason’s blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed this. So ya, Mari/Dami isn’t really the focus for this one, sorry. But no matter, this was fun. Especially figuring out how people could fight while dancing. That was Fun. So the next update WILL be ‘A New Hero’. I promise. Until next time! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
